


Because You're You

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Series: Marichat May 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: After an accidental one-sided reveal, Marinette opens up to Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Because You're You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 22: Kiss.  
> This is unedited, so please let me know if there are any mistakes!

Marinette jumped when a knock sounded on her trapdoor. She poked her head out, and smiled when she saw the only person who was on her mind that day.

“Chat Noir?”

She blushed. She didn’t expect to see him, at least not anytime soon. She still needed to process what occurred earlier that day, and she knew he did too.

But when his eyes met hers, she realized they had enough time. Both of them.

“Can we talk?”

Marinette glanced down at her room. It held all the comfort and solitude she could ever want, a sanctuary from the talk she knew would come. It would have been easier to leave Chat Noir out in the warm night as she curled up inside, but she was never one to take the easy way out.

Especially when it came to her partner.

She smiled. “Of course, kitty.”

A warm smile spread across his lips. Marinette’s cheeks reddened as she processed her slip of the tongue, and she once again found herself looking down at her bed.

But then a warm hand grabbed hers, and a gentle voice called her name. “Please, milady.”

She turned back to him. A deep vulnerability shone from his eyes, fracturing the playful facade he constantly wore around her.

Her breath caught. Mutely, she nodded, and her heart soared as a wide smile lit his lips. “Thank you.”

He pulled her up, his hand holding onto hers tightly. Marinette followed his lead, only to trip on the last stair. She closed her eyes as her body flew forward, only to be caught in strong, warm arms.

“Are you okay, milady?”

Her eyes flitted to his lips. They were so close to hers; only inches divided them. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words only left her mouth once she looked away.

“Y-yes, I am.”

Chat Noir didn’t seem to mind the strange tension between them, nor her awkward behavior. He stepped away, his warm fingers still encasing hers, and waited until Marinette steadied herself. He then led her farther away, his hand letting go only once they reached the handrail.

They stood side by side, gazing at the twinkling lights of the city. It didn’t change at all since the last time they stood there, yet still felt completely different. Maybe because now she had a different blonde on her mind.

“I’m sorry about running away,” Marinette uttered. Her voice merged with the stillness of the night, her words releasing the tension in her bones.

Chat Noir shook his head. “No, I get it. It was a shock to us both.”

He stared straight ahead, his head hunched and shoulders set. Marinette looked down at his hand, so close to hers, and clenched her fists.

She knew she shouldn’t. She was still in love with Adrien, and yet...

She swallowed. “I never thought it would happen like this.”

Chat nodded. “I’ve always wanted both of us to reveal ourselves at the same time. But now...”

“I know.”

She jumped when his hand covered hers. His warmth was so strong, it overpowered the cool touch of the metal beneath her hand.

“Please let me show myself to you.”

Marinette couldn’t look at him. She could sense the plea behind his shattered words, and knew that she would easily give in. And, as hard as it was, she needed to do the right thing.

“I can’t, kitty. It’ll put you in danger. I don’t want this to happen to you too. It’ll put everyone important to you at risk.”

“ _You’re_ important to me.”

Marinette stiffened. She was used to hearing Chat’s confessions- by now, she was almost an expert on them- but this one sounded different.

She finally turned back to him. Her heart quickened as his eyes gazed into hers, taking in every little detail she tried to hide. How could he read her so easily?

Marinette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Why? Why me?”

Chat faced her, and let himself step closer. He took her hand in his, the gesture a silent promise, and placed it over his heart.

“Because you’re you, and I’m me. Do we need another reason?”

She smiled and then turned so she was facing him. Something strange awoke within her; something dark, alluring yet warm. She stepped closer, and grinned as his eyes widened.

He hesitated. Their bodies almost touched, heat emanating between them, yet doubt still lingered.

“Are you sure?”

She beamed. “I am.”

A mischievous smirk suddenly rose to his lips. “Well, if that’s truly what my lady wants...”

He bent his head; she got on the tips of her feet; the space between them grew smaller and smaller, until his lips touched hers, and all was right with the world.

\------------

For more you can check me out on Tumblr [@miraculouslyinloveagain!](https://miraculouslyinloveagain.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
